Question: Simplify the following expression: $\sqrt{3}+\sqrt{12}+\sqrt{75}$
Solution: First, try to factor any perfect squares out of the radicals. $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{12}+\sqrt{75}$ $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{4 \cdot 3}+\sqrt{25 \cdot 3}$ Separate the radicals and simplify. $= \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{4} \cdot \sqrt{3}+\sqrt{25} \cdot \sqrt{3}$ $= \sqrt{3}+2\sqrt{3}+5\sqrt{3}$ Finally, simplify by combining the terms. $= ( 1 + 2 + 5 )\sqrt{3} = 8\sqrt{3}$